villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
World Walker Dimensional Brawl: Story 3
Johanna was waiting for Todd to show up at a diner. He'd promise he'd be there. She was told he had to bring an ally with him, which is understandable, since she should probably meet him too so they can probably get a team together. She looked at her watch. 9:07. An hour late. After about five more minutes, Todd finally came with a young man, green eyes, black hair, and pale skin. He wore a long coat, a grey t-shirt and blue jeans. "Sorry to be so late," Todd began, sitting down, the young man sitting next to him. "So you're Johanna. Well aren't you a rosebud?" said the boy. Johanna flushed. "Uh who is he?" she asked. "This is Philip. A being composed entire by nanomachines, capable of shapeshifting, elasticity, and simply creeping about." Philip nodded, "And I'm incredibly intellegent...and asexual." Philip added that last comment in hopes of dispelling any misconceptions. "No offence to you, you really are a lovely young lady, just, not attracted. Unable to." "Ok, I know the definition of "asexual"" Johanna responded. "Well I met this guy while walking around, he took down some bank robbers. And I read an article in the paper. Saved the Pope." Todd explained. "Really?" Johanna asked, amazed. Philip nodded, "Sadly there was one casualty. Originally I had a "Good bye Good Riddence" thing, but you know, I felt bad. So I went to Penance...but being an agnostic made that really hard. So I went to confession, meditated, danced with incense, meditated again, did community service, meditated, drank a specially prepared tea made by monk, drank a tea made by a Buddhist monk...well you get the point." "Well, who's hungry? I'm buying...but not a lot, I don't have much on me right now." Todd asked, looking through his leather wallet. "I can eat." Johanna answered. Philip responded, "Would it be alright if I eat. I ask since I know you know that I have no need to eat but being made of a "grey goo" allows me to do so and I eat for the joys of eating, granted a bit gluttonous but I digress." "Oh course you can eat." Todd was about to call over a waitress when an explotion came outside. "What the hell?" asked Johanna, looking as a figure loomed from the dust and smoke. (OOC NOTE: Just for information, while I hope the people and characters from Soul Thief II would return, new villains can join, since the word on the World Walker has been spread (presumably) Sorry if this seems out of place everybody. Also sorry for this opening being incredibly short and this note being incredibly long. Hope this turns out well.) A man with dark, blonde hair and sunglasses emerged from the smoke, dusting off his black trenchcoat. Noticing Todd and the others staring at him through the window, he walked towards them, passing through the wall like a spectre. "Ah, company!" he said, unexpectedly jovial. "I'm freakin' starved, let's eat." Todd then asked, "Uh...can we help you?" Todd tapped Philip's shoulder and gestured towards Johanna. Philip nodded, and moved next to Johanna, ready for whatever order given. "Don't tell me you're looking to start a fight," the man said. "All I wanted was a burger and a chance to speak with this World Walker fellow. Is that too much to ask?" Rune walked into the diner, a tired expression on her face. She saw Todd and Johanna, and smiled at them. "Oh, hi again!" "One moment, miss, I'm speaking to the World Walker. Which one of you is him, anyway?" Anthony said, with a dismissive wave of his hand. Todd then asked, "Alright, one, no offence Rune, I'm glad to see you but why are you here and two, Mr...whoever you are. I guess that's me, I travel across the multiverse, but would please keep it down? I try to keep the two lives seprate and three, what do you want from me?" "I am Anthony. Anthony Ryder, the assassin. Don't worry, I'm not here to take your lives... yet. I've come simply to have a word. And a burger, of course. But however you react to my message is entirely up to you." Rune glared at Anthony Ryder. "This guy's trouble..." she thought. Todd then whispered to Rune and Philip, "Cover Johanna, don't let her out of your sights and don't let him touch her." Todd directed his attention to Anthony and asked, "What's the message...and what do you want on your burger?" "Don't worry about that, I'm paying for it... in fact, dinner's on me. As for my message, I have something that you really might be interested in hearing about-" Anthony was interrupted as the waitress dropped by. "Have you figured out what you're having tonight?" the waitress asked. Todd replied, "I'll have a burger," Philip said, "I'll have a small steak, medium rare." Johanna then asked, "Small salad." Todd rolled his eyes, muttered for a second before saying, "For the love of...you're not fat! But fine. Rune and uh...Anthony, what you two want?" Rune shook her head and said, "That's okay, I just ate." "Er, what about you Anthony?" asked Todd. "I'll have a quarter-pound burger and a martini, if you don't mind." Anthony said. "Very well," the waitress said. "Anything else?" "Sure," Anthony said. "Just remember to smile that gorgeous smile of yours when you come back, honey," he said, tilting his sunglasses down a tad, and winking at the waitress, who blushed and turned away slightly. "Of c-course, Mr..." "Ryder. Anthony Ryder." With a curt, hasty half-bow, the waitress left. Philip then stated, "The message Mr. Ryder...tell us." "Fine, fine, if you're so hasty," Anthony said. He cleared his throat. "I'm assuming you already know this, but there are... a couple... spreading your reputation to every criminal and criminal organization they can find, Mr. World Walker." "A couple?" asked Todd. "I don't know any couples. Who were they?" "Their names, according to them, were Elliot and Victoria," Anthony explained. "I assume you are familiar with them; why else would they appear in my base and warn me about you? What have you done, Mr. World Walker, to warrant their attention as such?" "Elliot!" muttered Johanna. "Damn it!" snapped Todd, "I know Elliot, we had a...little scrap. I don't know the Victoria person...was she pretty?" "Will your girlfriend there really want me to answer that, Mr. World Walker?" Anthony asked, gesturing to Johanna. Todd and Johanna (despite being aggrivated Todd asked that question) both became beet red and replied with the same old tired cliche..." She's/he's not my/his girlfriend!" "Tell him Rune!" Johanna snapped towards Rune. Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:Co-Op Stories Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Incomplete Stories